Alfa dan Omega
by Uwikiya
Summary: 'Takdir. Seandainya aku bisa membelokkannya sesuai kemauanku. Tetapi takdir hanyalah takdir yang sekedar digariskan. Seandainya saja aku bisa melakukan sedikit hal saja padanya, bolehkah'/ One-shot story/ KuroPika/Read and Review ("-")V.


**DISCLAIMER :**

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

**TITLE :**

Alfa dan Omega

**SUMMARY :**

'Takdir. Seandainya aku bisa membelokkannya sesuai kemauanku. Tetapi takdir hanyalah takdir yang sekedar digariskan. Seandainya saja aku bisa melakukan sedikit hal saja padanya, bolehkah?'/ One-shot story/ KuroPika/Read and Review ("-")V.

**GENRE :**

Hurt

**PAIRING :**

Kuroro Lucifer X Fem Kurapika Kuruta

**WARNING :**

Typo (s), abal, amatir, hurt, super short story, don't like don't read.

**A/N :**

Hello readers :D This is my fourth fic. Haha Uwi kembali dengan fic bergenre HURT. Uwi rasa KuroPika emang cocok banget dengan cerita yang sedih-sedih*digaplok Kurapika. Haha enggak juga sih, tapi entah mengapa kalau aku bikin ceritanya sedih rasanya feelnya dapet banget yah? Hah ga taulah. Hehe yang jelas Uwi cinta banget KuroPika. Biarpun kalian ceritanya sering mengenaskan*dilempar buku gambar cap tangan. Iya udahan deh ini ngocehnya*babak belur, langsung saja ...

HAPPY READING ...!

**-Alfa dan Omega-**

'Takdir. Seandainya aku bisa membelokkannya sesuai kemauanku. Tapi takdir hanyalah takdir yang sekedar digariskan. Seandainya aku bisa melakukan sedikit hal saja padanya, bolehkah?'

DOR! Selongsong peluru panas tepat menembus pelipis seorang gadis berambut pendek keemasan. Darah segar seketika mengucur membentuk aliran merah yang menegaskan kematiannya. Kedua matanya yang setengah terbuka berwarna serupa dengan darahnya, Scarlet. Tepat di titik hitam pudarnya, terlihat hasrat yang baru saja terlepas meninggalkan jasadnya yang tak lagi bermakna. Raga tanpa nyawa tak akan lebih berharga dari seonggok daging busuk. Dan begitulah kematian bermula untuk mengakhiri kehidupan. Permulaan untuk sebuah akhir. Akhir untuk sebuah awal. Alfa dan omega.

Kuroro menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Mencoba memasukkan nikotin sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-parunya. Berharap zat terkutuk itu sedikit memudarkan memorinya. Tidak, dia berharap dia benar-benar menghapus semuanya. Dia tidak butuh sampah-sampah di kepalanya. Apa gunanya ingatannya selama ini jika sosok yang di dalamnya tak ada. Sosok yang dia ingat selama ini telah memilih

untuk memenangkan egonya dan pergi ke tempat yang tak terjangkau olehnya. Sosok yang selama ini selalu mengisi relung hatinya telah mencampakkan hidupnya sendiri dengan keji, apalah artinya ingatan seperti itu? Busuk, sama seperti jasadnya.

' Kau, tak seharusnya memilikinya.'

' Kau! Mati saja kau atau aku.'

' Jangan pernah menyebut namaku dengan kedua mulut kotormu!'

Kuroro meremas dadanya sendiri saat mengingat kalimat-kalimat itu. Gadis itu benar-benar tahu cara menggunakan lidahnya. Bahkan hanya dengan berkata-kata dia bisa melumpuhkan seorang ketua bajak laut internasional, Kuroro Lucifer.

" Kau bilang kau tak akan mati sebelum membunuhku? Tebak siapa yang pembual sekarang?" Kuroro terkekeh sembari menarik batang rokok dari mulutnya. Kedua bola mata hitamnya menatap jasad gadisnya. Menyedihkan. Begitu cantik, menawan, tenang, percaya diri, dan energik. Sayang sekali satu-satunya gadis yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya itu benar-benar gila dendam. Dan betapa ironis saat

target dendamnya tak lain adalah seorang Kuroro Lucifer. Ketua bajak laut Spider. Ketua bajak laut keji yang jatuh hati pada gadis tawanannya sendiri.

' Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu iblis sebelum aku menginjakkan kakiku di neraka?'

Kuroro ingat kata-kata sakartis itu saat berhasil menolong si gadis bodoh yang mencoba bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan dirinya di bak mandi. Saat itu Kuroro tak bereaksi apa pun. Dia sangat marah hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dia hanya terdiam selama mengeringkan tubuh gadis itu. Dia hanya berkata , " Diamlah," saat gadis yang dia tolong itu meronta-ronta di pelukannya. Kuroro hampir gila setiap kali menemukan gadis yang dia cintai menempuh berbagai cara untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Tak bisakah dia hidup hanya dengan satu penyesalan saja?

' Aku harap badai datang dan membunuh kalian semua,' kata gadis itu suatu kali.

Kuroro tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Betapa setiap kata yang gadis itu ucapkan dialiri dengan kebencian. Bolehkah jika suatu saat dia mendengar kata-kata yang lembut dan melegakan?

' Iblis!' Begitulah panggilannya untuk Kuroro. Dan Kuroro selalu menerimanya. Anggap itu panggilan sayang, katanya setiap kali ia menenangkan gejolak di dadanya.

Setiap malam, gadis bersurai keemasan itu selalu memandangi laut. Menatapi langit yang memudar di antara bintang-bintang. Buaian-buaian angin malam tak dia hiraukan. Jika Kuroro tak membopongnya masuk, gadis itu tak akan pernah masuk. Kuroro selalu bertanya-tanya seberapa tebal kulit pucat gadisnya itu sampai dia tak pernah merasakan dinginnya udara malam. Sebegitu panaskah api dendam di hatinya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berputar- putar di otaknya namun selalu berakhir di batinnya. Tak pernah sekali pun dia mengatakannya pada gadis bodohnya.

Malam ini, tepat ketika bulan terlihat sempurna di tengah lautan, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Entah untuk apa keputusannya ini. Apakah untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya? Apakah untuk menuntaskan dendamnya? Ataukah untuk membuktikan pada Kuroro bahwa kematian lebih baik daripada menerima hati Iblis? Salut! Gadis itu tahu betul cara terampuh untuk menyakiti Kuroro adalah menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

" Jika memang ini yang kau inginkan kenapa kau tak katakan langsung kepadaku? Kenapa kau tak melakukannya langsung kepadaku? Kau tahu benar, aku tak akan pernah membantahmu. Aku tak akan membalasmu. Satu penyesalan sudah cukup membuatku berhutang padamu," desis Kuroro di sela-sela hembusan asap rokoknya yang semakin pekat.

Kuroro terdiam sejenak, dipandanginya jasad beku itu dalam-dalam. Betapa konyol keputusan gadis itu. Kematian, gadis itu lebih memilih kematian daripada dirinya yang menawarkan kehidupan yang baru.

" Bodoh! Kau sudah tahu aku keras kepala sepertimu. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari? Ingat, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan milikku pergi begitu saja. Bahkan jika itu kematian. Kau pikir aku menyerah pada kematian? Jangan mengejekku!" Kuroro berteriak. Urat-urat lehernya menyembul, membentuk lekukan-lekukan khas di lehernya.

" Jika memang ini yang kau inginkan, Kurapika Kuruta. Jangan berpikir kau bisa lari dariku."

DOR! Selongsong peluru yang sama, tepat terbenam di pelipis kanan Kuroro Lucifer. Menghantarkannya pada gadisnya.

Ironis. Ketika hidup bahkan tak memberikan apa-apa untuk dinikmati, kematian yang menyediakannya. Di kala hidup tak mampu mempertemukan sepasang manusia, kematian memberikan tempatnya. Saat semua logam mulia tak mampu mengikat dua insan yang mendamba cinta, selongsong timah panas menyatukannya. Lucifer dan Kuruta, mungkinkah kehidupan bukan untuk mereka?

Alfa dan Omega. Yang awal dan yang akhir. Di setiap awal pasti ada akhir. Di setiap akhir pasti ada awal yang baru.

**Alfa dan Omega **

**- End-**

Lagi-lagi Uwi bikin KuroPika mati. Maaf yaaa*dikeroyok KuroPika lovers. Bukannya Uwi usil sama KuroPika, tapi nggak tahu kenapa dari kepala Uwi keluarnya ide yang sedih-sedih mulu kalau bayangin KuroPika. Haahaha ngelees.

Buat Natsu Hiru Chan maaf Uwi belum bisa memenuhi permintaan kamu buat bikin sequelnya "Black isn't White, White isn't Black". Ini Uwi malah bikin fic-fic baru lagi. Hahahaha harap maklum ya dengan ketidakstabilan ide di kepala Uwi :D.

Oke deh langsung saja : Minta reviewnya dong *puppy eyes.

THANKS FOR READING


End file.
